wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Little Robots: Friendship Means Magic
Our Little Robots: Friendship Means Magic is a My 9 television program created by the same creators who made Bubble Guppies. The series is produced by using Autodesk Maya 3D software and revoles around six robots. Kids are in for a robotic adventure and an awesomely good time with every unique episode of Our Little Robots: Friendship Means Magic. The main 16-year-old robots -- Auterick, Regorias, Liggememnon, Tickablow, Bomballo, and Swickelen -- are colorful robots. The show follows the robots and the recurring characters from Wow Wow Wubbzy. The robots are each unique with their own personalities, and their own ways of going about things. Main Character Cast *Auterick (Jon Beavers) *Regorias (Thomas Hobson) *Liggememnon (Donovan Patton) *Tickablow (Micheal Van Citters) *Bomballo (Amos Watene) *Swickelen (Rob Paulsen) Main Characters 'Auterick' *Color: #F75D59 (Bean Red) *Eyes: #E42217 (Lava Red) *Hair: #F87217 (Pumpkin Orange) Auterick is a pale red-colored robot. He has short orange hair with a triangular part and bangs. He wears a dark red long-sleeve shirt and black shoes and pants. He's the smartest and the most mature member of the six. He represents the Red Element. 'Regorias' *Color: #FF7F50 (Coral Orange) *Eyes: #CC6600 (Sedona) *Hair: #FFFFFF (White) Regorias is a pale orange-colored robot with white Elvis hair. He wears a dark orange long sleeved shirt with black shoes and pants. He speaks with a Southern American accent. He is very kind, honest, and reliable, but tends to get fussy and stubborn. He represents the Orange Element. 'Liggememnon' *Color: #FFE87C (Sun yellow) *Eyes: #FFFF00 (Yellow) *Hair: #8C001A (Burgundy red) Liggememnon is a yellow-colored robot with swirly dark red bangs. He wears a golden yellow long sleeved shirt with black shoes and pants. He speaks with an Irish accent. He's the "Drama Queen" in the group. Liggememnon is quite generous, quite stylish and handsome. He represents the Yellow Element. 'Tickablow' *Color: #00FF00 (Green) *Eyes: #254117 (Dark Forest green) *Hair: #000000 (Black) Representing the Green Element, Tickablow is a professional magic performer. He is hyperactive, random, and quite silly, but also friendly and very nice. When he becomes depressed, his poofy black hair changes into straight and loses his color. He wears a dark green long-sleeved shirt with bacl shoes and pants. 'Bomballo' *Color: #82CAFA (Light Sky blue) *Eyes: #0020C2 (Cobalt blue) *Hair: #FDD017 (Bright Gold) Representing the Blue Element, Bomballo is brave, bold, and hot-tempered, but has several hidden fears. Though he's often mean, he still has a kind heart and is there for his brothers. His golden blonde hair is worn with a single triangular part in the bangs. He wears a cobalt blue long-sleeved shirt with black shoes and pants. 'Swickelen' *Color: #E0B0FF (Mauve purple) *Eyes: #461B7E (Purple Monster) *Hair: #6F4E37 (Coffee brown) Representing the Purple Element, Swickelen is one of the most unique out of the group; he rarely shows a smile and speaks in a medium, monotone voice. He's endearing and overly calm, and often doesn't smile a lot around other people. However, he does show an aggressive side and can even break out into a big smile. Swickelen also wears an indigo viking hat. He's never seen without it. Recurring Characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Kooky Kid *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Moo Moo the Magician *Mayor Woozle *Mr Mailman *Crossing Guard *Reporter *Miss Apple Tree Episodes List of Our Little Robots: Friendship Means Magic episodes Theme Song Ba bum bum-bum-ba-du-bum bum bum bum, ah! Oooh, we've got the robots! We've got the robots down here! Oooh, oh how they came! We all get excited to what we hear! : Wubbzy & Daizy: Our metal friends had magically come to our world. Oh, how we're so happy that we twirled. With them around, we can show this place. So they can greet any friendly new face. Ouuuuur new bots! We've got the robots down here! Oooh, we've got the robots! We've got the robots down here!